Sam's Confession: Additional Scenes For "T.C.O.F."
by NoDoubt
Summary: Sam admits her feelings for Harrison. (Inspired by "Thoughts...", I hope you don't mind.... I had this idea for a fan fiction adding scenes to "The Consequences Of Falling" and your story inspired me to take action and write the fan fiction!


Title: Sam's Confession: Additional Scenes For-"The Consequences Of Falling"  
Summary: Sam admits how she feels about Harrison.  
Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Popular or anything about this episode! The writer's and the WB own it! Secondly, this story was inspired to be written by "Thoughts...", I hope you don't mind. I loved your story. I wanted to take my ideas on what I thought should have happened and put them into action, your story inspired me to go ahead and do so. Thanks- Nice job again!  
  
Setting: This takes place right after Harrison is wheeled out of the hospital room in "The Consequences of Falling".  
  
Sam watched him get wheeled out of the room. She silently thanked God that he would be okay. She knew the time had come to express her newly found feelings for him. The minute Harrison had been brought too the hospital things began to change between them. She could feel that they were becoming more than friends. Maybe "soul mates" could describe their relationship better. She began to walk towards the door to catch up with him.   
Brooke said, "Where are you going?"  
Sam said, "I have to talk to Harrison before he goes into surgery."  
Before Brooke could reply she was out the door.   
"Harrison, wait up!" Sam shouted.  
  
The doctors helped him stop his wheel chair. Sam walked over.   
"Ummm...Can I talk to him quickly?" she asked the doctor on his left.   
"Sure, but make it quick!" he stated.  
"Harrison will you step outside with me for a minute?" Sam asked sounding very confident in herself.  
Harrison got up and followed her to the door. Once they were both safely outside she let the door shut slowly.   
  
Harrison looked up at the sky it was snowing.   
"The snow is so beautiful, I guess I didn't notice it that much from inside," Harrison said glancing at her.  
Sam said, "Yeah it's almost like a wonderland out here. Remember when we used to have those snowball fights with Carmen and Lily?"  
Harrison smiled, "Yup......You used to hide behind me because you didn't want to get hit with the snow and Carmen used to build a big snow fort to hide behind."  
Sam laughed, "I was not hiding."  
Harrison said, "Were too!"   
Sam looked back at him more seriously now, she knew it was time to confess. Harrison saw this and wondered if she had taken the snowball fight comment to heart.   
  
"Ummm....Harrison I called you out here because I have a late Christmas gift for you," she said.  
"But, Sam you already gave me a present? What.......," he was cut off. She had placed her finger over his lips sealing them. She stared into his sparkling eyes. Harrison looked back at her intensely not knowing what was happening. He could see the snowflakes reflecting in the glossy part of her eyes. She leaned forward and closed her eyelids softly. Harrison met her half way and their lips touched. Sam felt like electricity was shooting through her whole body. Harrison was enjoying every minute of it. Sam eventually pulled away to catch her breath.   
  
Harrison studied her for a moment. He wondered what she was thinking. That friendly smile that always seemed to melt him crepted across her face. The moment was ruined when they heard a knock on the door. It was the doctor.   
Sam said, "You better go."  
Harrison smiled at her, "Yeah I think it's time."  
Sam turned and pushed the door open. She held it so that he could step inside. Before he went in he glanced up at the clouds. He thought he saw an angel fly by, but it could have been his imagination.  
  
Once they were both back inside the hospital they began to walk towards where the doctors were standing with Harrison's wheel chair. Sam slipped her hand in his. They walked silently over to where his wheel chair was.   
The doctor said, "Ready to go now?"  
Harrison said, "Yup." He let go of Sam's hand and sat down. The doctors began to wheel him away. He turned back half way down the hallway and smiled at Sam.   
  
THE END 


End file.
